Generally, a person, such as an insurance canvasser or a salesman, or a company which must continuously manage a number of customers provides a gift at appropriate intervals in order to maintain friendship or connectedness with a number of customers.
In order to provide a small gift to respective customers, whether the customers addresses are changed must be determined and, if the change of addresses has not been determined in time, and then a gift is delivered, the gift is sent back, so that there is a problem in that an unnecessary shipping charge must be paid.
Furthermore, when a gift is transmitted through the Internet, and there are a number of recipients which will receive the gift, it is necessary to repeatedly write the postal codes and telephone numbers of the sender or recipients and delivery method, and a database for recording who received a gift, when the gift was provided, which gift was provided, is not prepared, so that, when information about this is required, there is a problem in that much time and effort are required.